He Said Beautiful
by CrimsonNailpolish
Summary: FINISHED. After the murder of her best friend a young women seeks revenge only to obatin more than bargained for. A Paul Fic.
1. Tragic Beauty

Hi there! I appreciate any reviews. The lost Boys aren't mine just Kat and Krystal.

Give me some lovin

* * *

It was cold outside, really cold. Krystal took notice of this as she pulled her khaki jacket around her tighter. It was well past nine at night and Kat was running late. She supposed that Kat's ass of a boss was giving her a hassle over either her new hair color or her piercing.

They were new to town by a couple of months. Both were from Michigan and had set off to college in California in hopes of gaining adventure. After all anything had to be better than the hick town of Tawas Michigan.

Kat pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex in her dump of a red car. The music was blaring at an ear deafening volume. She shrugged at Krystal as she stopped her car, the car giving an alarming screech. Krystal sighed and took another puff of her cigarette.

"Hi there." Krystal passed her cigarette to Kat before slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, my boss was having a fatherly speech again, I didn't know that working in a video store was going to be a shifting career choice." Kat pulled her wild bleached hair into a tight ponytail.

"Nice. Where are we going?"

"Boardwalk, I heard from Maria at work there is a good band playing." Kat took a brief pause to plaster another coat of thick red lipstick across her full lips. She checked the rest of herself in the mirror gave a satisfied smile then started the car.

" You shouldn't fuss Katie you look nice." Krystal smiled at her pretty, tall, and newly blonde best friend.

"There's gonna be some hott guys Kris, we need to be prepared. I haven't gotten laid in a week." She flashed a pearly white smile and adjusted her bra so the animal print now peaked out of her black shirt.

Krystal grimaced a bit but pulled out a mirror to check her own image. Two almond shaped hazel eyes gleamed back at her. The change of weather was making her hair frizz again after she had attacked it for an hour with mousse and hairspray. She signed snapping the mirror shut. She hated her hair; it made her look Mexican with it thick uncontrolled waves. Even though she wasn't.

* * *

By the time they had reached the boardwalk, the band's yelling and loud guitar riffs were everywhere.

"Alright lets get searching for some men babe." Kat adjusted herself again. " Krystal stop fussing with your hair. Hey the band is really good!" Kat about dragged Krystal to the hoard of drunken and wild people. They were cheering and screaming at the raging band on the stage. Kat was smiling even broader as she made her was closer and closer to the stage with Krystal in tow.

"See I told you they were gonna be good!" Kat shouted at her.

"They are loud!" Krystal covered her ears from the booming speaker dangerously close to her.

"Krystal relax! I thought you wanted to get out and try new things?"

"I do, I really want right now to get shit faced." With a scowl on her face she headed for the nearest beer tent. She flashed her id, shoved the guy at the counter a wad of cash and left.

Kat was now dancing with two nameless guys. Krystal came to a halt and turned on her heel back to the tables. She didn't want to get caught up in a night of escapades. She cursed loudly as a tall blonde male crashed into her. The foamy brown liquid slopped over onto her hand. "Sorry." She muttered. The man flashed her a smile. He looked out of a rolling stone magazine. "No problem babe." He smirked at her. Krystal felt his eyes prowling her. She exhaled loudly and rushed off to drink at the nearest table.

She left the rocker male starring blankly at her retreating back.

Kat was now sitting a few seats down from Krystal as the evening wore on, the two men had treated her to cotton candy and a beer. They even were thoughtful enough to buy Krystal a beer, after which she had already finished her third. She was barely buzzed as she slammed back the fourth drink. Krystal turned her gaze back at her friend who was laughing like a hyena. Krystal pondered why she couldn't be the one to be bold and wild and have numerous men buying her gifts and competing over her.

Then she remembered she was sane.

"Do you mind if I take a seat here?" The stranger asked.

Krystal froze looking into his eyes. She figured she must have been looking like a deer in headlights right now. She had to stop and re play his question. He was talking to her right?

"I'll take that as a yeah." He sat his tails from his tux coat swooshing over the seat. He was close to her, really close. His legs covered in tight white pants were protruding into her personal space. He had got past her shield.

"Do you mind" He gestured towards her neglected lighter on the table.

No response.

Krystal mind was fuzzy, but it might have been the beer. Slowly she nodded, studying this odd character. He was the one that had bumped into her earlier. He had called her babe.

Her a babe.

He lit his cigarette the flame gleaming in his blue eyes. The same set of eyes that wouldn't break eye contact from her. "You don't talk much do you girl?"

"I talk." She shot back at him.

He faked a surprise look. "Oh I see. My names Paul."

She stared at him; he was waiting for her to answer. She cranked her head back to in hopes of catching Kat's eye. She wanted to leave.

"Krystal." She spat with no emotion.

He took her rudeness as a challenge. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He smiled taking a quick drag from his cigarette. He began to hum a tone that sounded much like the same Areosmith song Kat had been blaring in the car.

"There are tons of girls named that." She realized he wasn't one for breaking eye contact. So she did instead, a ting of color burning her checks.

He laughed. "You can't take a compliment can you Krystal?"

"No," she looked back at him. "Not when the compliment is coming from-"

"Hey Krystal!" Kat slurred her friend's name. "I'm gonna run to the video store and pick up my work schedule I meet you at the car. Is that alright?" Kat had a mischievous grin on her face that looked a lot like ' I'm gonna go have sex'.

"Yeah whatever." Krystal was hoping she'd pick up on her sarcasm. But judging by the shriek of happiness and peck on her check she didn't.

She was alone with Paul.

"You know I won't bite." He stared at her this time without a smile.

"How do I know that? I don't know you." She frowned at him.

"I'm Paul your Krystal and you are new in town. And I do believe your friend just aboundon you. So what do you say we go do something?" Krystal raised her eyebrow at him. "Not like that, I mean to kill some time and live a little. How about a ride?"

"No thanks."

Paul smile returned, she was playing smart. "Okay have it your way. How about another beer?"

She hesitated, "okay." Her voice was small as she answered. He was intimidating, even though she was well aware he was gorgeous.

By the time Krystal had her sixth beer she was dancing on the line of being intoxicated. She had also become rather a chatterbox oddly enough and had blurted things about herself out to Paul.

He was turning out to be a charming, and funny guy.

Perhaps it was just the beer.

"So you are here on a scholarship?" He inquired.

"Yes, but I think I may loose it. There are many distractions in Santa Carla." She smiled happily.

"Like me?" Paul was enjoying her company and smile, the few that she did offer.

"Like you."

Paul studied her for a moment and smiled. He couldn't resist it. He took the chance a planted a soft kiss on her lips. He thought at first she hit him, but instead she simply pushed him back. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"I'm glad you our honest." Krystal laughed softly. It did feel good to laugh.

" It's just you are beautiful." Paul gave her a warm smile, genuine to the core.

He had called her beautiful. Kat was beautiful also.

Her mind mentally screamed. "Kat"

Paul was caught of guard. "What?"

"Kat. I was supposed to meet her at the car. I forgot, I should go." Krystal Sprang to her feet. The dizziness hit her like bricks; she grasped the table to keep herself steady.

"You are in no condition to go on your own, especially alone. I'll help you to get there." Paul stood up and took her arm and wrapped it around him.

Krystal was about to protest until she realized she needed him. He led her towards the parking lot that had emptied considerably. When her and Kat first had arrived it had been jammed with cars. They had been forced to park in the far back. Which now was almost completely empty. As they approached Krystal stumbled over an unforeseen object and landed with a thud.

Paul looking rather shocked pulled, her up from the ground. "Are you okay beautiful?"

Laughing at her clumsiness she picked up the worn shoe she had tripped over. "Hey this is Kat's. I wonder if the ninny had a good time. Here kitty Kat where are you?" Krystal released Paul and stumbled over to the car. She wondered if she had fallen asleep. Sure enough Kat was slumped over in the back seat totally out. Krystal smiled at her as opened the door. "Hey girl wakes up!"

Paul was behind her, frozen eyes locked on the two young women.

"Kat?" Krystal pulled the hoody that was a make shift blanket from over her friend. "Boo!"

There was no response. Krystal stared at her friend until the realization hit her. The blood was smeared all over her friend's chest. Krystal didn't know what to do. Her knees gave out from underneath her and the next thing she knew was her head hitting the cold hard pavement and Paul's retreating form.

* * *

Hope you like my first chapter! I'll update later promise. I just want to have some reviews!

Janie


	2. The month after

To the reviews

Larissa: Thanks so much for your review. I hope you like this chappie!

Whenthesandrunsout: I like your name reminds me of Prince Of Persia. I'm glad you like my story I appreciate the reviews. Review again!

* * *

According to the cops of Santa Carla, these things happened all the time. Krystal had been well aware of the feeling that if they had been home, everything would have been fine. Going to school so far away had in fact been her idea.

Kat being the good friend she was had followed. It had been a month since Krystal had found the body of her best friend. Her body had been sent back home along with a ticket for Krystal.

She didn't go. Part of her had wanted to leave and never look back. But the guilt was overwhelming. Kat was gone. Krystal was determined to stay and find her friends killer.

Krystal hadn't been back to the boardwalk since that night. Waking up in a cold hard bench in a police bench had been a rude awakening.

You would of thought…..

Here she was standing alone on the boardwalk in a sea of people. Her wild hair was in a tight ponytail. She was wearing fish net stalkings and a red mini skirt with a tight black sweater. She was bait.

Krystal was searching for the two strange men that had disappeared with her best friend nights ago. Heading for the stage would be her first clue. She was well aware of the looks that the passing boys and men were giving her. She adverted her eyes and walked faster towards her destination ignoring her shoulder thudding into another's. She looked up to give him a dirty look.

"You!"

His eyes were dancing in the nightlife. His hair was wild and wind wiped. 'We need to stop meeting up like this."

She paused and offered him a smile. "Paul."

He was studying her appearance noticing the differences from last time they had meant. She looked just as beautiful, but he noticed her eyes were different. She looked tired. "I thought you had skipped town."

"No. I'm not leaving until I can find out who killed my friend." Her eyes had gone cold upon him.

He stoped smiling and went silent. "Hey you wanna go sit someplace and talk?"

"No it's okay. I'm kinda in the middle of something." She had glanced away only to discover two all to familiar men chatting up a pretty blonde not far away. "Oh, I have to go." She could find her anger boiling in her blood. Before she could flee quickly, he was faster grabbing her arm. She looked down noticing his pale hands for the first time.

"Hey chill out girl. It's not going to do anyone any good if you cause a scene without any evidence." His face lit up with sincerity and his grip loosened.

"What am I suppose to do then?"" She nibbled on her lip. He offered her a ride on his bike again, this time she gave in. He took her gloved hand and led her to his motorbike that was parked near the video store next to three other similar bikes. She would just have to seek out the two men on her own accord. After all didn't she deserve some her time?

"You might want to zip your jacket." Paul smiled at her as she began to climb behind him.

"It does get cold." A new voice had rose out of the shadows of the alley next to the store. A tall man in a well-abused trench coat flanked with two others emerged. He was taking short drags off a bent cigarette. His ruffed bleach hair reminded him of Kat.

"David." Paul was still sitting on his bike looking weary at the blonde male in front of him.

"I'm Krystal." She offered then fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket avoiding their eyes. She was growing uneasy with each passing of breath. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

"Krystal?" David smiled, and then laughed low. His attention flickered towards Paul. "What a beautiful name."

"There are tons of girls with that name." She locked eyes with him frozen.

"Modest aren't you?" He tossed his butt on the ground. "I'm David, this is Marko and Dwayne." He gestured to the men at his side. "Why don't we all go for a ride?"

Paul was about to protest but thought better. He pulled at Krystal's sleeve and she slide behind him. "Hold on beautiful."

She blushed. There it was again.

They raced in the night, the breeze blowing Krystal's hair madly in the night. She felt herself laugh as the boys yelling and cheering chased the scary night life from her mind. She loved the pressure of the adrenaline that was building in her body. She hugged Paul tighter. It was to a disappointment when they came to an abrupt stop.

David led the way a torch in his hand. "We are home." He ducked under a sign that was swaying in the wind on nothing but a single nail. If Krystal was mistaken the sign had clearly read "Danger".

But then again it might have been her imagination playing tricks on her ever cloudy mind. "Where are we?" Krystal's question was answered as she hit a hard rock button. It was a cave. The one called Dwayne threw a torch in a tall metal bin, and the flames instantly lit up the room. So it was cool. But did they seriously live here?

They sat around an old rusty fountain David facing them all in what appeared to be a wheelchair. He smiled at her and offered her a beer. She shook her head. "Beer to strong for you precious?" He gave her his low laugh again.

"No." She glared at him and snatched the brown liquid from him and threw back the entire bottle in one drink. They looked impressed. She smiled at them. She could play their games. Paul chuckled and turned on a beat box that he had whipped out of the corner. He bounced happily to her side and sheepishly wrapped his arm around her.

"So what brings you here." David inquired.

"Revenge." She grinned and took another bottle of beer. "My friend, she was murdered. I want to know who killed her." She shot David a hard look. Why did she just say that?

As the hour progressed she had started to enjoy the boys reasing and playful nature until Marko brought David a wine bottle and the mood changed. "Try some of this Krystal. It will help take the edge off." David closed his eyes and took a sip, savoring the crimson liquid. He passed the jeweled bottle to her.

"No that's okay." Krystal eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"It's getting late David. I should take Krystal home. " Paul pulled her off of the sofa. They exchanged rather hard to read expressions. Krystal muttered a 'bye' as Paul dragged her to his bike.

It was rather strange how Krystal didn't have to give Paul directions to her apartment. When they reached her door Paul lingered in the doorway. " You can come in you know."

Paul laughed and skipped into her apartment and plopped down on her bright pink sofa. "Nice color." He smirked at her.

"Funny." Krystal opened the fridge and pulled out a few beers and sat down opposite Paul on the worn leather chair.

"You know you don't have to drink yourself to death babe." Paul took both beers out of her hands and set them aside. He gently took her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't want to have sex with you." She starred at him waiting for his smart ass comment.

Paul laughed and licked his lips. "Wow." He pushed back her hair back from her face. "Maybe you should have a beer." He teased her.

Krystal shook her head and and ran her hands down his chest. " I don't need one."

"Good girl." He pushed into the small of her back bringing her closer. Their lips meet for a brief moment before Krystal pulled back and looked away. Paul bit his lip and suppressed an urge to try again. Her gaze was at the picture on the table beside them. It was her and Kat in their graduation clothes.

"I'm sorry." She turned back to him.

"Hey it's okay. I'll help you find the killers. I might even know where to look." Paul rubbed her shoulders, comforting her.

Krystal looked towards the bedroom door then back to him a smile creeping upon her face. "Do you want to stay Paul?"

He smirked again and kissed her. She didn't turn away or push him off. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body. It was either live a little or die not knowing what the other side may be like.

Paul moaned and stood up carrying her towards the door, their lips locked. He set her down and glanced at the clock. The smile faded from his face. "Listen beautiful, I don't want to rush you. I have to go, how about I pick you up tomorrow night at sundown."

Krystal raised her eyebrows. "Sundown? Oh okay."

Paul kissed her again with a lust, "see you later beautiful."

"Mmhmm." Krystal closed her eyes and raised her fingertips to where Paul's lips had just crossed on her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Any suggestions?

Janie


	3. What lurks in the night

Thanks to my last reviewer Finderskeepers: Your the best! I appreciate you taking the time to review! Thanks for you feedback. I added more Marko and Dwayne for you!

Thanks!

* * *

By the time Paul bounced back to the cave a mischievous grin plastered on his face, the boys were already hanging in the back of the cave. He joined them suppressing a yawn. Marko nudged his friend in the ribs and winked. "Have fun bro?"

Paul reached out and gripped Marko's jacket and gave him a gentle shove into Dwayne. Dwayne taking this as an opportunity to fight back, shoved Marko. Unfortunate for Marko as he had become a vampire punching back swaying back and forth by just his own two feet keeping him in place.

"Enough boys, we sleep." David's eyes were already closed. But Paul couldn't help but notice the sides of his mouth forming a small look of amusement.

Paul was up first pacing around the fountain humming to himself. "Damn sun, go down. Stop taking your time."

"Anxious Paul?"

"David. I was, well no." Paul was cut off by a wave of David's hand.

Marko came crashing down on Paul. "How was the girl man?"

"What girl?" Paul crossed his arms playing innocent.

"I believe her name was Kristina. Right Marko?" Dwayne slapped Paul's back.

"No. It was Kristen." Marko bite down on his glove flashing his Cheshire smile.

David approached them caught in between Marko and Paul playing tug of war with the last pack of smokes. "I thought it was Kat."

They fell silent. Marko and Dwayne were exchanging looks behind Paul. He was staring at David, his face unreadable. " Wha?"

"Paul, Marko, Dwayne. Tonight we feed as a pack." David headed for the opening. He turned to give Paul a stern look before departing.

Dwayne placed a hand on Paul's shoulder warning him to remain in line. Marko simply offered him an apologetic shrug.

Paul was sensing something was amiss. He had been waiting to set off to pick up Krystal, now however he knew better. Hopefully she would head off to the boardwalk. His first loaylity was to his pack, his family.

* * *

"Sundown my ass." Krystal scuffed her shoes on the sidewalk as she walked down the street. He had promised to pick her up. Whatever, guys were hopeless cases anyways. She lit her cigarette and adjusted her purse under her sweater. She had even bothered to dress up a bit for him. She was wearing gloss and eyeliner. She had tight blue jeans and a striped blue and silver glittery blouse on. She had even managed to detangle her mane of thick brown locks. Of course none of this really matters if you do not have anyone to appreciate the effort.

The boardwalk entrance was in sight from her apartment complex. The streets were almost completely deserted minus a few streetwalkers that gave Krystal stern glares. 'Don't worry I don't think we are in the same class" she thought amusingly to herself.

Not to far away Krystal noticed two familiar faces. They were walking towards the bar's dirty abbey, the same pretty blonde linked in one of their arms. "Fucking pigs." She spat. She tossed her smoke and followed them taking care to remain in the shadows.

"Come on Jewels, we've been dodging each other all day." The taller of the men had spoken. He looked near thirty and had a semi mullet hair cut. The shorter was clean-shaven and wiry.

Krystal concealed herself behind a rusty dumpster.

"Look man I'm going run back inside and grab some beer." He glanced at the girl then went into the bar's back door.

"Jewel." The man growled at her.

"Your going to have to give me more time Dan." She cowered in the corner. He raised his hand and struck her knocking her onto the hard cement.

"I told you before Jewel. Don't talk back to me. I want my money bitch." He sneered at her. " Here this one's on the house." He threw a plastic bag at her with an unknown substance in it at her.

Krystal shifted uneasy. Had Kat been lingering with them for that? She was well aware Kat wasn't innocent, but was she cable of such an act.

* * *

Marko finished off the final surf nazi blood caked on his pale skin. His eyes were red and animal like. He flung the corpse on the fire pile. He licked his lips savoring the blood. Dwayne roared in a moment of triumph as his victim followed Markos'. Paul had finished his single victim minutes ago and was gazing into the black sea.

"Hey." Dwayne and Marko stood one on each side following Paul's gaze.

"Hmm" Was all Paul could muster.

"Your thinking about Krystal isn't you?" Dwayne turned to Paul and took hold of his shoulders. "She's a mortal man, tons of them. It'll pass."

Paul nodded and cleaned his teeth with a flick of his tongue.

Marko stood beside his long time friend.

"Marko?"

"Yea Paul."

"Kat."

"Yeah Paul."

Paul hesitated. " How about we go to the boardwalk. If I remember we have a score to settle." His classic laughter ensured. "After all you really do suck at the arcade games."

Marko laughed and shoved his friend. "Don't be jealous of my mad skills."

"Mad skills?"

"Yeah." Marko walked off towards the bikes. "You know, the ones you lack."

Paul darted towards Marko and tackled him.

Dwayne frowned as he mounted his bike. "Where's David?"

David had flown off, not exactly abandoning his pack just getting so time to clear his mind. He knew Paul was faltering, questioning him though he hadn't come out fully and admitting the slight indiscretion.

Yet still, this mortal was interfering. He was about to let someone as small as her ruin what he had worked so hard for. She would either have to be changed or die. Preferably die.

In David's haste to recollect his thoughts he had neglected to feed properly. As he passed by a dark alley he noticed the small frame of a young blonde cowering in the corner. He felt his lips purse into a grin. He landed quietly in the entrance. Her sole companion, an older man had just gone back into the bar. She was alone.

She was ripping apart a clear bag and gathering the substance inside when he approached.

An addict… how delicious.

"You know I hear it is not wise to linger in dark alley ways alone." David approached her slowly she had no place left to run.

She let out a despairing sound as he approached but it was quick. He rushed behind her, the street lamp shinning down on his animal form. He torn into her throat and ripped her artery. Her blood sprayed on his face but he continued to drink from her, before she got cold.

From the shadows came a strange noise. David jerked his attention up to see a small person darting away towards the street. "Damn." He put the corpse in the dumpster and followed in pursuit. He realized that the women had disappeared in the sea of people that were know pouring out from the late show at the theater across the street. David snarled and disappeared back to the darkness.

* * *

Her body hurt from the sudden rush of adrenaline. She had run all the way to the boardwalks gates. She had been knocked down several times by her bad habit of running smack into people.

She was in a loss for words, thoughts, and emotions. She fell to the dirty grass beside a park bench. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach that made her feel at any moment she may succumb to her nausea and vomit. What had she just witnessed?

What indeed.

She had that bad feeling she often got. Some how that creature, that thing had to of played a role in Kat's death.

She about jumped out of her skin as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey girl!" Paul's look of excitement turned to horror as he saw her face. "Krystal? What's wrong?" Paul gathered the helpless girl into his arms and looked into her hazel eyes taking note of the tears that were being pushed aside.

"Not here." She looked around noticing to many people in earshot. "Over here." She led him to a spot near a closed ticket stand that was temporally absent of loiterers. She was searching for words.

"Hey it's ok." Paul wrapped his arms around her. She had been so strong and careless the other night. He barely could recognize her. "I'm sorry about tonight, I wanted to come to you. I just had something to take care of." He offered her a smile. 'I'll make it up to you."

"No, no Paul that's not it. I just saw something_, terrible. _"

"Yes Krystal why don't you tell us all what you seen."

She whirled around to face David. Marko and Dwayne stood behind him both with grave expressions. She clung to Paul starring up at him. "Paul listen to me. Your friend isn't what he seems."

David gave his cold and low laugh. She shuttered. His eyes were tearing into her. "We have to leave Paul. Paul please trust me." She was pleading now.

"Krystal, I know."

She backed from him, from all of them. "What do you mean?"

"We are vampires girl." Dwayne was edging closer.

"No. There is no such thing. Just something made up over time."

"On contrary precious. Vampires are legend, I can indeed show you." David deformed back into the loathsome creature from before. Only this time he was not alone. Marko and Dwayne bore identical fangs and dark red eyes. Paul was still himself but nodded at Krystal as she looked towards him.

"You!" Her accusation was directed towards David. 'You killed Kat!"

David remained silent glaring at her.

Krystal voice failed her. She turned towards Paul, disappointment evident. She looked desperate. "But why?"

"Krystal, beautiful listen to me." He took hold of her shoulders. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"I said revenge," she whispered.

"What?" David was advancing on her.

Krystal pulled a concealed gun from the pouch under her sweater and pointed it towards David. She wasn't even able to even let out one shot before he was upon her.

"David no!" Marko and Dwayne were holding Paul back as he struggled towards her.

David had his hands around the small females neck, choking her. 'She needs to understand, " he spat.

Krystal's body was becoming numb and she was gasping for air. Her head was fuzzy, and the scene was spinning. He released his grip on her just before she let her life go. She sank to the ground unconscious.

"Bring her Paul."

* * *

I'm tired guys! I'm sorry it was short! Review I am trying to post every day!

Janie


	4. Beautiful Killer

Hey guys! Thanks to my last reviewers DracoMalfoylover113: Thanks so much for responding! Keep giving me feed back your my inspiration for this chapter! Queenofsprites:Thanx for the encouragement Lexx!

Sorry it's short.

* * *

When I woke up my mind was completely blank aside from the sheering pain I felt from the blood pounding into my head. What the hell happened? I blinked. Darkness. Blinked again. My eyes were slowly coming into focus. I guess the most important question I should be asking is where the hell was I?

Oh yeah.

My back ached terribly. But it was no wonder because I had been resting on what appeared to be a dark cold concrete ledge. I got up and looked around. Cave? The realization had hit me. I had to muffle the scream with my dirty hand that was forcing it's self from my throat.

My throat. His hands had been around it and as I brushed the area with my fingers I cringed, bruise. He was a demon, I don't care what kind or how. But I suppose what troubles me the most was the fact that Paul had known.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil. "Hey yourself." I glared at him; my determination was to not break contact.

"Krystal." He was beside me, his hands had found mine. His hands tangled in my hair and around my neck. He was pulling me closer to his body. I remained immobile my arms to my side.

"I hate you." I knew it was a lie.

Paul pulled away from me, even in the dark I knew his eyes were filled with hurt. "I want you to understand. We all do."

I couldn't argue because he was steering me towards the light. The cave's main room poured into view. Dwayne was fussing with a dirty stereo box and the other, Marko was pacing a pigeon in hand. I tried not to look towards the demon, David. Paul cleared his throat and placed his hands on my shoulder guiding me towards the demon.

"Krystal." David was only a few feet from me. I couldn't breath, my eyes darted towards the exit. I wonder if I could make it?

"You killed her." Fuck. I was cursing myself now. The words had just flown out of my mouth.

"Sit." He offered to a chair next to where he had just sat.

"No thank you."

"Sit.' A command. I sat.

Desperate I pulled Paul beside me. Though there was no chair, he sank to his knees, brushing my hair from the face.

"So this friend of yours, Kat right?" He was grinning. Bastard.

I didn't want to open my mouth afraid of what may come out.

"I think you will be pleased to know that it wasn't I that killed her. Though I will admit I had every intention of it." David raised his glove hand and rubbed his chin.

"But you wanted to kill her? I don't understand. If you didn't then who killed her? Was it one of you?" My words dripped with anger towards the other two that were sitting not to distant. Not that I could threaten them.

"We are vampires Krystal."

"Fuck you." I was grinning like a lunatic. Where's the straight jacket?

"We are serious Krystal." Marko had spoken. His angel like appearance was hightened by the flames licking his shawdow. "I'm a vampire, so is Dwayne and Paul."

I think we are going to need five jackets.

"If you were to going to doubt us you would be lying to yourself." Dwayne was speaking now, his face hidden by partial darkness.

" I believe what I saw. I saw David rip a girl to pieces. I call it a killer, you call it a vampire. Either way, I think you are all mad hatters."

They laughed. For the first time Krystal was able to breath a little easier. Maybe she wasn't going to die. "Why am I alive?"

"Good question. Living is a drag." Marko smiled at her. Still nervous she giggled.

"Normally you wouldn't be. If I had found you in the alley I would of killed you without a second thought. But seeing how Paul is my loyal childe, I gave him an opportunity."

"A what?" Couldn't he speak English?

"I offered him the chance to make a mate."

She felt uneasy. "Oh so I am a piece of meat after all." She was laughing now. "I didn't ask for any of this. I just want to know what happened to my friend."

"What happened was that she was murdered by her suppliers after she refused to have sex with them. So they slashed her to pieces just like the whore I killed."

"Shut up!" I was on my feet. Paul was holding me firmly. Marko and Dwayne were up too, ready to defend their leader. Though they did look, a bit torn. "Don't say that." My voice was braking. Dear god I could feel the water works in motion. I feel like such a child. "Don't compare her to that whore. Kat had her faults but she wasn't a whore! I fucking know she didn't do drugs. I would of noticed!"

"Notice? Precious she was out all the time with men, working it. While you the innocent one had your nose shoved in books, alleviant." David was all grins, ear to ear.

I said nothing he was right, though how he knew is a mystery. I sank back down defeated. He knew he was going to come out of it triumphant. "I want revenge."

Dwayne sighed. "With this." He raised her smile silver pistol in view.

"Join us Krystal. Together we can avenge her death." David eyes locked onto Paul.

"Krystal, beautiful. I was meaning to tell you…" He was smiling, I kissed his forehead. " I didn't know. I thought it was David."

"Wait, you said you were going to kill her?"

David shrugged, " to me she was no different than the other women. I am a vampire Krystal. We feed to survive. I was trailing her until I spotted you."

"Me?"

His face lit up, blushing? Do vampires blush?

"Paul was taken to you, I could sense that." He recovered his sober form.

"Join us girl, sleep all day party all night." Marko slapped Paul's shoulder that smirked to him. Dwayne threw his arm around Marko's shoulder and nodded.

"I'd like some time to think, food- normal food, and a drink." I smiled running her hand through her busy hair.

Paul placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I thought you quite?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck standing tiptoe so I could be eye level. "Tonight I am making a exception."

David lifted his head up focusing on her. "A drink? Marko my wine."

* * *

What did you think? I will post my next chapter tomorrow night!

Janie Marie Doe


	5. Angels and Demons

To the reviewer: whenthesandrunsout: THANK YOU for reading and reviewing I really appreciate you taking the time on my small fanfiction.

brrwsklly: I am so grateful you took the time to review, so few do. I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

dracomalfoylover113: I like to through it weird remarks. Krystal is a fiesty little thing after all. Thanks for keeping up with my story, keep the feed back flowing.

Also thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I feel special. Even if you don't like it :( though I hope you do.

Janie Marie Doe

* * *

Stargazing was a brilliantly beautiful thing. The air was comfortable, and with the stars shimmering it was almost magical.

Whatever…

I was sprawled out on the ground, a bottle of amaretto, have empty in my scratched hands. I was starring up towards the night sky, not necessarily looking at anything. I was playing David's words in her mind. "We are vampires."

I closed my eyes and took a long swig. The images of David and the boys, then David's demon flashed like lighting striking through my skull.

"Drink this Krystal, be one of us." His eyes were glowing as he spoke, his words coated with pleasure. The pleasure of creating another.

Marko and Dwayne were spilling words of encouragement towards me. My ears were ringing.

Paul was at my side his eyes full of hope.

I took the bottle from David, his laughter was filling the thick air. "Drink." It was another command. I raised the bottle to my lips. They were chanting, laughing, his eyes were on me. The top of the bottle was smooth and cold. My nostrils filled with the scent, it was rich and warm. I blinked several times. I know that scent.

Then it hit me. What the hell was I doing? David was pleased, his smile menacing. I felt the bottle slip through my fingers. The world was turning slower now. The bottle seemed suspended by an invisible force. Then it ended with a crash. Silence poured over them. The crimson liquid pooled around the shards of glass. Judging by the look of outraged on David's face I was toast.

"You! You are either on of us or dead." His hands were around my coat collar; he was the demon from the other night. I was the helpless whore. "I am trying to make you immortal!" He shouted causing me to shake uncontrollably.

"David!" Paul placed his hand on his shoulder only to pull it back after tasting a bit of David's cold glare.

"David man, it was an accident." Marko was on my side.

I had enough I had to push back. I was surprised at my strength and myself as I pushed David back from me. "Stop it! All of you!" I screamed. "This isn't a game. You kill people. There is no glamour! I saw my best friend dead, I lost my scholarship because I was so wrapped up in revenge. I am a living breathing human. Not a science project. I am not a vampire."

David snarled, 'you know to much, if that's what you choose we have no other choice."

"Can it! I didn't say I wouldn't. I just need time to adjust!"

Dwayne was behind his leader, while Marko stood near the fountain. He had opened a bottle of amaretto and was taking a sip. I spotted the bottle and snatched it from him and stormed out of the cave. The boys were left behind speechless, David scowling.

So here I am, dirt and leaves in my hair, my throat burning, and my eyes tired from holding tears. Poor little me. I could vomit at my childish behavior, which if I finish this bottle I may. I know I have been out here for a good couple of hours. Frankly I am shocked that David hasn't ripped my throat out yet, or at the least one of them come to my rescue.

"Krystal.." I stand corrected.

"Paul I need to think." He sat down on the rock beside me anyways. He took the bottle from me and drank, wincing at the taste.

"This stuff is pretty weak." He handed it back.

'I'm a small body."

He crawled down to my level and lay beside me following my gaze. "I like you Krystal. Love you."

"Don't turn into a sap on me now Romeo. What's it like to be- you know. Don't you miss the sun?"

"Yeah I do. But the way my life was going before, being immortal had a nice appeal to it. David wants me to turn you or…" he looked away.

"Kill me. Would you?"

"I can't."

I sat up on my arms and stared at him. "Would you force me to be a vampire?" I swung my legs over him and sat up on him.

"No. Never." He was looking at me now.

I pushed my hands under his coat and shirt and ran my hands over his chest. He was cold, not like ice, just not human. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, he responded. He smiled at me. My hands fell over where he heart was, no thud like I would of expected. He really was dead. "I'm tired. Will you take me home?"

Against David's better judgement I was allowed to go home, maybe even for the last time. David was to personally pick me up tomorrow night. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I had spent the good half portion of my day on the beach sunbathing. I loved the warmth the sun gave, and the feel of the sand against my skin. This was were I wanted to be, where I felt I had belong. At least so I thought because when I thought about it meant no Paul. Not that I had a choice, die or die. How exciting.

Back at my apartment I pulled a shrug around me and stared at my home. I pulled a picture of Kat and I up to my face and kissed it. "Miss you." She had a double life, part schoolgirl, part-well let's not go there. I walked over to the heart shaped mirror and took in my reflection. I had dark circles forming under my eyes. I took a comb and brushed out me hair. It was no good, dirt had nested in. I needed a shower.

As the warmth from the water cascaded down my body, I felt a tremendous burden fall from my body. I sighed. Maybe it would be okay after all. Paul wouldn't let anything bad happen to me right?

Glancing outside I knew that the sun was dangerously close to setting. I had to hurry. If I was going to become a vampire I knew I would need to play the part. All I knew I had was jeans and tee shirts, none of which would do. I knew little of dressing up; Kat had been a genius when it came to clothes and makeup. Her closet would have more. I rummaged through the dresser and cloths racks that lined her bedroom walls.

I stood in front of our full-length mirror, I scarcely recognized myself. I wore a tight corset, the color of deep scarlet. I had managed to fit into her old pair of leather jeans that tied on both sides. Kat had been smaller than me; her cloths were a snug fit compared to my normal baggy jeans and plain shirts. From my own clothes I pulled black-heeled boots and my late grandmothers diamond studs. It would be cold. Did I need a jacket? I only had a tight black jacket that still had the tags on it. I had been planning to return it, it had been a in the moment buy. It cost a fortune. Not that it mattered know. At least if I was a vampire, I wouldn't have to pay my credit card bill.

Theres a thought.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle come into earshot. Damn it was dark now. I didn't even have time to pull up my hair, he was rapping on my door. I unlocked the door my hands were trembling.

"Ready?" He was resting against the wall his arms crossed.

"I haven't packed anything."

"You can get it later. Tonight we are going to the boardwalk. You look nice."

"Thanks," I muttered. I closed the door behind me with a snap. He led me to his bike, which was bigger than Paul's and my guess better in general. I sat behind him and loosely placed me arm around his side.

"I'd hold on tighter if I were you." I was jerked back as his bike roared up and launched forward. I gripped him tighter fearing I'd fall off. I knew he was smiling.

We rode in silence towards the storefront that lined the boardwalk entrance. We pulled up in front of a video store; I already know it's the same one that Kat had worked at. We pulled up next to three other bikes. I hop off quickly and head for the door. Paul's waiting for me patiently, I rushed into his arms and clinging to him.

"Whoa girl." He kissed my forehead and we walked together inside. Marko was flirting with the girl at the counter. He caught my eye and winked. Dwayne was prowling the horror section studying the latest version of Dracula a smirk hidden beneath his long sexy hair.

"Why are me here?" I turned to Paul.

"Ah you must be Krystal, I've heard a lot about you." My attention shifted to the older man in front of me with the wide smile and glasses. I didn't say anything. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Max and your standing in my fine video store."

Max? He had been the boss that Kat had prated on about. He seemed well mannered and sweet. "I've told you not to come in here David."

Maybe not.

He and David eyes were locked onto each other, threatening the other. I didn't even have to ask. Max must have been David's maker. She was meeting their boss. David moved out of view behind Max. They were speaking to each other just above a whisper. Something was telling me that David was getting a scolding. I rose onto my tiptoes to get a good look at the expression on David's face.

Dwayne moved in front of me and shook his head patting my head. Marko wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out of the store.

"Where to boys?" Paul jumped over a mess of popcorn on the walkway and landed into Marko.

"Let's go check out the entertainment." Dwayne gestured towards from where the music was coming from.

"What are you old? Let's so through that new ride they set up." Marko had a wicked look on his face. "The Creep Show"

"Yeah alright buddy, that sounds excellent." Paul slugged Marko's arm playfully.

"The Creep Show? Okay but I'm not riding up front."

"Oh come girl what's to be scared of?" Marko teased.

"Yeah we're more frightening than anything in there." Paul offered as Dwayne turned and began to disappear down the walkway along with Marko.

"What about David?"

"He always can find us."

I didn't even want to know how. I felt Paul's fingers lace around mine and I relaxed.

The ride looked like it should have been condemned. The closer in line we got the louder the shrieks and screaming was. Fake blood was smeared over the sign that bore its name. There was fake bodies and skeletons littered all along the walls. I laughed as we approached our cart. Four girls got out with mixed expressions of amusement and horror.

"Guys this is going to be so cheesy." I nudged Marko in the ribs reminding him this was his idea.

"Bring on the gore!" Marko was biting his glove again, anxious. He sat in front with Dwayne, I behind with Paul. The announcer gave a dull speak about death and the ride screeched forwards. Two extremely large doors flung open and we were purged into darkness. I had the feeling I was the only one that couldn't see.

'Theres a skeleton that's going to pop out up ahead." Marko pointed in front of use. Sure enough it did. He then took it upon himself to announce all the terror waiting for us. I grinned and turned to Paul and kissed him. He was got off guard but returned the kisses deepening it.

I guess this annoyed Marko because he failed point out that two bloody hands were going to jump out of me. They lunged at me from behind Paul. I felt myself push away and scream. "MARKO!" He seemed not to hear me over his and Dwayne laughter joined by Paul.

When we exited the ride they might as well been rolling on the floor. "Yeah real funny."

"Come on put yourself in our shoes." Dwayne was smiling.

"I think I'll past."

They were there. My feet were glued to the sidewalk. Those two men from before. "Guys I have to use the restroom, I'll meet you back at the video store."

"Do you want me to come?"

"I think Paul's turning into a girl."

"Shut up man." Snapped Paul brushing Marko off.

I didn't catch the rude remark that Marko came back with because I was rushing over towards the restroom. I ran into the men's and prayed no one would see me as I ducked into a stall.

The man in the stall next to her coughed and then gave the handle a jingle and left. I peered through the crack. I heard their voices and a women's close by. My heart was pounding in my ears. I knocked the toilet seat down and crawled onto of it.

"Wait this is the men's restroom. I can't be in here." The voice belonged to a middle age prostitute.

"That didn't stop you the other night Carrie." The taller one spoke.

I pushed myself further against the wall. The second guy was peeking under the stalls. What a moron, I would have opened the doors. Though I am thankful he didn't.

"Look has you done like we've asked you?"

"I told you no. She doesn't work the streets, I asked at the video store she doesn't work there, she was just the bitches roommate."

"That little bitch is the only one that saw us with that wasted whore."

"Dan." The women were reaching for his face.

"Don't touch me you stupid trash." He grabbed the women's arms and rammed her into my stall door.

I jumped. Fuck. It was already to late I had managed to put pressure on the toilet handle and it flushed. The door was ripped open and the smaller one stood facing me. "Well looks what I've found."

"What is it Zeke?" Dan shoved him out of the way. "Hello, you've been listening the whole time haven't you?" He sprung forward and snatched my hair.

"Not here Dan."

"Your right Zeke."

They dragged me off with them a gun pushed in my back. If they killed me I would deserve it. I had been stupid enough to go follow them alone. I was disappointed to see that Paul hadn't followed me after all.

"Don't make a peep bitch." Zeke warned pressing the gun further into my back.

I was forced into a dirty jeep with them. The prostate sat in front with Zeke. I was with Dan and his gun. I had no idea where I was going until I saw the "Welcome to Santa Carla" sign pass us by. My heart sank.

We were leaving town.

Dan pulled off the road a few miles later and I was yanked out of the car. They dragged me into the woods to a dimly lit trailer. Dan turned towards me and backhanded me hard. I stumbled and spit out blood. Zeke grabbed me hands and tied them to a tree. There was no use in fighting back, there were two of them and they had a gun, possibly more.

"Their little bitch watch the show."

"Fuck you." I spat blood on him, he licked it off.

"Now," Dan turned towards Carrie. "you've been very helpful. Unfortunately you're going to have to die."

I closed my eyes expecting to her the cock of the trigger and release. When I didn't hear it I opened my eyes. I wished I hadn't. Dan was deformed like David had been. His hands were covering her mouth, preventing the terror from releasing itself. He growled and ripped into her neck. Zeke sprung and shoved his hand into her chest. He retched out her heart and torn his own set of fangs into it. I could feel my stomach turn.

They were vampires. But worse yet they were monsters.

Dan savored the last drop and pulled away. The hunger in his eyes now focused on me. My voice was caught in my throat, my heartbeat was erratic. God save me.

I couldn't even scream, there was no time. He was already upon me, his fangs lodged in my throat. He was draining me. I would of sunk to the ground had it not been for my hands being chained so tightly. I was growing weaker, my heartbeat was slowing down and I felt chilled. I thought for sure I was going to die. I was crying, searching the dark tree lines for my Paul. At the last possible second he pulled away. "I want you to experience the change love, feel our pain before I kill you."

It went dark after that.

* * *

Yay! I worked on this chapter all today! I will update the next installement tomorrow :)

Keep those reviews and feedback flowing!

It's only my inspriation after all :)


	6. How to save a life

Dracomalfoylover113: Aww you really like it? really:) I'll keep leaving you cliff hangers then. Keep up the feedback

Whenthesandrunsout: I like to do damage to my main character, afterall who wants to follow around miss perfect?

**I'D LIKE TO PULL IN MORE REVIEWERS! COME ON GUYS I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! Tell me what you think! I don't bite :) I'll do the chicken dance for you or something. Swear on it!**

**This story involves the song "How to save a life." Song by the Fray. Not mine. But it is pretty and I was watching Grey's Anantomy on dvd. :) **

**Also a special thanx to HERMIONEANDMARCUS who added me to the alerts. (Even though you didn't review) jk. This one is for you.**

* * *

Krystal woke screaming, her nails digging into the dirt. She fell forward clutching her cheat gasping for air. She felt as though her body was ablaze, the fire burning her from the inside out. The flames licked her eyes reddening her vision. She couldn't breath she sunk her nails into her chest ripping the fabric of her bloody jacket. She felt along her neckline cried blood falling away. She clutched her head, her fingers tearing through her hair to her skull; the tears were rippling steady onto the thick green grass. She was dying. She roared Paul's name cursing her stupidity.

The sun was high above her well past noon. She hadn't fully changed yet. She stood up to only fall onto her knees again. The nausea was setting in, she was hungry. She chocked down the feeling unable to come to terms with what its meant. She jerked her hands in front of herself and examined them. She was no longer bound. Contemplating how she knew it couldn't have been the men. What did this mean?

She rested herself against the tree and sighed. Her body felt as though she had been filled with lead. She was drained, weak and unable to get far on her own. She knew though if she were to stay she'd be killed by the demons that were hiding in the tree shadows in their trailer. She had to rationalize, she had no idea which direction she had came from.

Either way she was dead.

She had to swallow the pain. She crawled onto her knees and than moving up one leg at a time stood. She stumbled slightly her legs made of jelly, she leaned against the tree. She gasped as the pain kicked at her hard again. She raised her hand above her eyes shielding the sun from her eyes. She was terrible with directions. She had watched the sun rise over the ocean of Santa Carla for months. She knew the direction she had to head. Taking a few minutes to adjust she began to make her descent towards the road.

The trip that would of taken fifth teen minutes had taken well over an hour. Krystal spotted the jeep that was parked in what she know realized was a rest area. She felt herself sign with relief. She collapsed onto the ground dragging her sharp nails down the side paint gathering under her nails. She reached for the handle and with it click it creaked open. Luck was in her favor. Mustering some remaining strength she heaved herself into the jeep and slammed the door shut. She searched for a spare set of keys. Angry she banged her fists onto the steering wheel. She glanced under the wheel and ripped the wires out from under the cab. She disconnected a blue wires and the yellow ones. She had learned the trick from her dad, then again he was also in prison. She rubbed the two opposite wires together small sparks flickering in her hands. "Come on damn you." The car's engine stalled, she tried again until the car turned over. "Excellent." She smiled impressed in her luck. She sat upright and shifted the stick. The fuel light came on, she wasn't going to make it back home on an empty tank but maybe it would take her to Santa Carla where she could find help.

Her luck ran out two miles outside of town, she had been fortunate that she was able to go ten miles without stalling. There was nothing in close range but a boarded up chapel. She pulled in just before the jeep gave its last sputter.

Krystal crawled through the crack in the door snarling as her hair was snagged on the nails around the opening. She dragged her body into the aisle. She knew if she didn't give into her urge before her human life ran out she'd die. The more she pushed the weaker her fragile body was becoming. She felt helpless as she dragged herself down towards the altar. The chapel had been vacated ages ago judging by the filth. The pews were broken and shifted paint chipping from everything. The air was thick with dust and mold. Krystal pulled herself up to the dark alter, candles lying scattered all over the floor. Dust had yet to settle on most of them, they were recent. Krystal brought her blood red eyes up towards the crucifix on the wall. "Please, end this." She rather die then become one of them. "I'm sorry Paul."

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

She bowed her head and let the tears fall down her face. She folded her hands and bit her knuckle hard until blood collected. "Please God, don't let it end this way. I don't want to die alone. Not like this, please not like this." She felt the coldness gripping her, pulling her farther down. She heard footsteps coming from a back room, a door swung open. They were coming for her. The footsteps were going closer, then stopped in front of her hands. It took the last of her strength to lift her head up, she wanted to face them. Her teeth bared she hissed. Her expressed changed confused. "Kat?" The flame of her life flickered then in one last breath, blew out.

_Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

He should of gone with her, followed her if he had to. He was suppose to be watching her, she had been his responsibility after all. He growled at the sunlight that still lingered in the cave. He was pacing back and forth between the fountain and around David's wheel chair. He ran his fingers through his wild hair. It was his fault she was gone, she hadn't ran away. David knew this, yet still he had been angry with Paul blaming him. David had been right, if he loved her why didn't he make sure that she was cared for properly and not gone? He sank to the floor his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Krystal."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He didn't care what David said as soon as the last ray of sun had kissed beneath the hills he was gone. He had to find her, it terrified him knowing that she might have been alone and in danger.

"Leaving alone won't save her. Where she is now it may already be to late." David flow down and landed on the fountain and jumped down. He pulled his cigarette from behind his ear and put it up to his lips. With a flick the orange flame licked the end.

"You know something don't you?" Dwayne and Marko had just landing next to Paul and were staring back and forth between them.

"The two men that killed her friend."

"What about them." Paul was standing higher for the first time he was standing up against David. He wasn't a match for him like Dwayne, but Krystal was endanger and David knew just how deep. He could feel his demon turning within him.

David laughed at Paul's act of bravery. "You'll loose Paul. She's not worth splitting up the pack over. It will be better without her." He turned to face Marko and Dwayne both looking angry for keeping the secret.

"Who are they?" Dwayne spoke first. "We are a pack and we need to trust you."

"I am the leader and you will follow my word." David growled at them.

"David please, there may be time to save her."

David was caught between the three. Dwayne had spoken wisely. It was his job not only to keep his pack in line and protect them, but also to inform them of any dangers. He sat down in his chair and the boys sank into seat distant from him. Max informed me the other night that there are two vampires new to the boardwalk. They are spawned from one of Max's childe."

Paul was glowering, "they killed Kat didn't they." He knew he didn't even have to ask. "we have to find her David."

"No."

"David." Marko was at his feet. "We have to do something."

"I said no." He cut Dwayne off before he had the chance to speak.

"You are going to let her die?" Paul was at his feet, Marko holding him back whispering him to stop.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"You dare challenge our pack Paul? Over her, a mortal?" David face snarled into demon and in a blink was at Paul's throat. "Paul, let her go."

"No!" He pushed David back and flew out of the cave David roaring behind him.

"After him!"

Paul was soaring through the outskirts when he caught her scent. Her scent was light meaning her life had been weak when she passed by. He landed in the middle of the black road, his senses searching for her. His attention turned towards the woods, her scent was fading. She had been in there hours ago and was gone. She had been headed back to Santa Carla.

Going a few miles down he found an abandoned jeep off the road. He searched it for clues to for her. Her jacket was laying in the front seat Paul picked it up. The anger swelled inside him as he laid his eyes on the blood that had dried hard on her leather jacket. He growled, he darted towards an abandon chapel. He knew she was there, he could feel her.

He ripped the door off the hinges, his teeth were ready to attack anything that stood in his way. The room was empty save for the small heap of a young women. He sprinted towards her. He could feel the pain smashing at his heart. She was dead. His eyes were swelling quick. He gathered his unmoving love in his arms. "Oh beautiful, I'm so sorry." He brushed the hair out of her pale face his eyes descending upon the marks on her neck. She had been bitten and almost completely drained. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bite down until blood gathered, he smeared blood across her lips and dripped blood in her mouth.

She made no move and his heart was sinking in his chest.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life/_

_Had I known how to save a life…………._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Should I let Krystal die? Please let me know.**_

_**Love from Janie**_


	7. Death

**Whenthesandrunsout: Thank you for sticking through to the end :) This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**There will only be one more chapter (which will be long) then the epilouge because I am working on another fanfic.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Janie**

* * *

****

They weren't sure how long he had been like this. They had found him only moments ago neither able to speak in fear of their pack mates anger. Paul was sitting on the altar's mud stained steps, the limp body of his dead lover resting in his arms. Her head was facing his chest away from them.

"Paul." Marko swallowed.

Paul looked up to them, his eyes unrecognizable.

Marko advanced with the up most caution. "It's okay man."

Paul gazed down at the young women in his arms and moved her hair back to expose the unhealed wounds on her neck.

"They turned her," Dwayne whispered under his breath. "Paul she is gone."

Marko kneeled next to Paul and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

Paul ignored Marko pulling her closer to him. "We could of saved her."

Dwayne lingered close to Paul and Marko ready to take flight if anything happened.

"David didn't know until it was to late man."

"It makes no difference now." Paul smiled bitterly.

They all sat in silence; they had been giving orders and had carried them out and found Paul.

Krystal was dead and they all knew it. They had only known her for a short time. But because of Paul and being his brothers, they had been connected. Even though they each grieved different they felt Paul's pain. They were going to stand by Paul until he could let go.

"She was strong to get this far." Marko half smiled. "Look at her, had it been any other mortal they would of died before morning. She had the power to push herself bro. She was trying to make it back home, to you."

Paul gently laid a kiss on her hand, and exhaled. "What now?"

Dwayne stood, and turned to face them. "We go home, and go from there."

Marko shrugged at Paul and offered to help him up. Paul shook his head and tightened his grip on her and stood, his eyes watching as Krystal's hand slipped from her body to tangle towards the ground. He choked back his emotions turning his face to stone.

"How touching!" The boy's attention jerked towards the door. Two men stood in the doorway flanked by four other larger goons all leering to men. The one known as Dan stepped forward his sharp tooth grin spread open wide for them. " It's a shame isn't it? Never the less I was going to kill her anyways. She saved me the trouble really."

Dwayne in front of Paul well aware the vampire may explode.

Marko jumped forward, "You killed her!"

"No, I merely drank from her, she was the one who escaped only to weaken and die." The taller vampire gave them a wicked smirk. "You know considering your David's pack, I am very unimpressed. I was expecting a lot more."

"How do you know David?" Dwayne's breathing was heavy. They were out numbered, but they had rage and anger on their side.

Dan cracked his knuckles, "I don't. I've heard of him. Max is one of the oldest vampires around. I thought that him and David would become useful." He scratched his chin. "But I guess we weren't good enough to study from the great Max."

They Boys remained silent not knowing whether to ask questions or rip out his throat. Paul was still growling at them.

Dan's band of vampires closed in around them. "I have been watching you all for months. I noticed the little blood whore that worked at Max's video store and her little friend. Paul isn't it? You just couldn't take your eyes off her from across the boardwalk. I was hoping to cozy myself with them and get to you. A vampire's lust, and jealous nature is a great weakness. It worked out well and you couldn't stand to see her wrapped around my body." He sneered.

"Fuck you." Paul was reaching his breaking point. He laid Krystal across a pew.

"She stayed in town and found you. You're a bunch of fools, David is on his way I'm sure. I get my opportunity to prove to Max, who is stronger."

"There is only room in Santa Carla for one pack." Paul now full in vampire form spat; his demonic eyes hungry for blood.

Dan's pack was standing ready. "That pack will be us!" Dan growled and sprang towards the unprepared Marko.

Dwayne reached the closest one and tackled him to the ground biting the man's hands that were squirming to grasp Dwayne. The man howled with pain and Dwayne was able to take a firm hold on his thin neck and snapped it with heaving noise. Dan's right hand man Zeke dug his nails into Dwayne's back and ripped at his flesh before throwing Dwayne into a row of pews. He reduced on bench to splinters as his heavy form crashed down.

Marko was pinned against the wall struggling against the larger vampire, his hands clamped tight around the enemy's neck. Marko's muscles began to ache at the force of the other mans weight pushing down on his arms to break free.

Paul had already ripped a much large foe. In full rage he had brutally tore the man's arms from his sockets. He sunk his fangs into the screaming man's neck as he took hold of the man's hair and using his teeth as a cutting device ripped his head halfway from his body. Blood spurted from the arteries causing Paul to sink his teeth in further licking at the veins, his tongue ravishing the flesh.

Zeke and Dan were once again only two as Dwayne and Paul together clashed apart the third man. Paul angrily shook his wild hair blood dripping down his chest. They turned on Zeke who was quite stronger than they thought.

Marko was loosing his struggle with Dan. Dan dug his claws into Marko's forearms causing his grip to weaken. Dan now free and enraged grabbed Marko single handed by the throat and pulled him up towards the ceiling, Marko's his feet scrapping the floor bottom. Dan let out a cruel laugh. "The littlest one dies first!"

"No you do!" David roared as he flew into Dan who lost balance and released Marko. Marko fell to the floor clutching his neck.

David stopped next to Paul and Dwayne. Zeke gathered him self from the floor and scurried like a rat behind his bigger companion. David had a fowl look on his face as he examined Dan and his weak childe. David's eyes fell on the body of Krystal who lay lifeless against the paint chipped white pew. His body tensed and his stomach heaved, guilt racking at his spirit.

"Just you." Dan announced.

David nodded.

They circled each other for a brief moment, sizing the other up.

David made the first move towards him Dan only closed the gap. Dan was intent and ripping David into pieces as she slashed in ever direction. David shoved Dan back from him. They both flew at each other and caught the other in mid-air. Dan managed to fling David from him. David landed on feet only to laugh. "That's all you got?" Dan sprung from the wall spread eagle his fangs desperate to connect into flesh.

David caught Dan, and whirled him around with a deafening crack to smash into the floor coming to rest next to Marko's feet.

In one motion David had snapped his life.

Zeke in desperation lifted a long splintered stake, one of his following comrades above his head. "Die!" David turned to face Zeke. There was total silence as Zeke rammed the blade at David.

Marko stepped forward unbelieving. "David?"

David took a step back, his hand held over his heart. He turned to face his pack members, horror on his normally hard eyes. He moved his hand away. To his astonishment it was clean, no blood. He faced Zeke.

Zeke dropped the knife; with a dull ding it hit the floor. He tried to speak but blood sputtered from his mouth. His eyes fell to his chest, a thick splitter of the pew protruding out of him. His hands shaking he reached for the wood. He convulsed and crumbled to the floor, the deep red blood pooling around him

The lost boys eyes shifted from the withering vampire to the small form that stood where his shadow had been.

Paul pushed past Dwayne and Marko. "Krystal?"

Krystal stood still, afraid of what Paul would think of her now. Her mortal self had died on the alter, in it's place stood a vampire. She stood taller, her skin pale and her form glowing even with messy hair and blood stained clothing.

David held stretched out his arm stopping Paul. David's attention was unwavering from her body. "You saved my life." "I doubted your loyalty." He raised his head higher and bite his lip. "After what I put you in you could of let me die." He walked towards her and stuck out his hand, "I'm sorry."

She studied his hand with uncertainty. After a moments thought she smiled and nodded in approval. She denied him a handshake and instead flung her arms around his waist and hugged him. David stood awkward for a moment before returning her smile and hug. He let go and pushed her gentle towards Paul who was still in utter shock.

"You were dead." He said.

"Technically I still am."

"I love you." Paul blurted out.

"I know." She laughed at him and his idea of timing.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips hungry. She pulled back blushing her eyes flashing sideways aware that they were being watched.

"Kat told me that the change in my condition would take awhile."

"Kat? She is dead." David pointed out.

"No I've seen her."

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think so I can know what to fit into the final chapter!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	8. A note from the author

**_Authors Notes._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed and encouraged my story. I will be taking a day to review my final two chapters to make sure that my ending gives a satisfactory conclusion that all will enjoy._**

**_Special thanks to: whenthesandrunsout, dracomalfoylover113, finderskeepers,queenofsprites,Sandrasmit19,brrwskiiy and Larissa_**

**_all who gave me tremiondous inspiration._**

**_My ending will be posted 10/04/06_**

**_Thanks, Janie M. Doe_**


	9. Friends

**_Sorry I left everyone hanging :( But I work full time and have to clean my apartment sometimes._**

**_This chapter and the next have been wrote by myself and my bf queenofsprites who encouraged that I write._**

* * *

"Your alive." He says to me, his piercing blue eyes covered in the dark oblivion that is the shadows of his lair.

"I know." It's true I was standing before him, walking and talking, emotions soaring. But I do belive 'alive' isn't the correct terminology.

"We thought you were dead, after you were given blood you still did not stir. Moost would have been gone permantly." A spark emits from his lighter and smoke admits into the air.

"I know." I'm a broken record. "Like I said Kat told me it would take longer for me to change."

"No. Kat is dead. You must have had a vision of her." His back was to me.

Confused I shake my head, " a vision?" He is joking right?

"I've had my share."

"It wasn't a vision I touched her, she was real. Maybe not alive, but she was there." I was beginning to get angry at his stubbornness.

"Krystal, you told Paul that her body was sent back." David take hold of my shoulders and brought his head down to look me sternly in the eyes.

"I know but-" but what? He was right I identified her at the morgue. I singhed the form for her body to be sent back to Michigan. She had to be a vision right? I guess vision are like the movies where there are bright lights and deceased loved ones calling out my name. I was dying and delirious, I didn't see her. I imagined her.

Right?

"Good we agree."

"Gotcha, you lead I follow." I smirked only to face that gaze again. My smile was earse faster then chalk on a chalkboard. He hesitated, then slowly his pale lips formed a cheerful smile. He looked almost human. The first geninue smile I had ever seen from him. I returned it.

"Friends."

"Friends." He took hold of my hand. "Now come, Paul is wearing a hole in the floor in the main room. We must sleep." He walked me to the light of the lobby. For the first time in my life, I was going to the light where I could call home.

"And we must feed."

* * *

Sorry it was terribly short but I wanted closure between David and Krystal.


	10. Second Future

**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER. But I am pleased to write that this story was really only a intro. to a short series. There will be a continuation, and if people like it, I'll update daily.**

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers and readers.**

* * *

When I was young I wanted to be doctor. I wanted to travel the world and discover everything I had been missing in my simple, small town life. I believed in myself enough to feel that I alone would find the cure for humanity. I use to waste my summer days away dreaming of my future. Dreaming of the career in medicine, savings lives. My weekends with my two angelic children dancing about my husband and I. I studied hard missing dances, football games and midnight showings at the cinema. I had traded it all in on education, on a scholarship to Santa Carla University. When I was younger I'd close my eyes and picture my future.

I was going to a prestigious school to become a doctor, to save lives, become a wife and a mother.

Life had other plans for me. If life were what you would call it.

Kat once told me that she was a social due to her ability to live in the moment. Something I was utterly incapable of. I thought maybe when we moved to school that I was loosening up, fitting in becoming more than a bookworm. Then when she was murdered I lost my light. I was spun of course, and when she died it all changed.

I lost my education, my simple life, and my future. I was alone.

Then I died, and it all fell away.

Yet here I stand, on a beach. The moonlight is shinning its radiance upon me. The sand against my bare feet is cool and comforting. The waves are crashing upon the shoreline, the foam licking my feet. I stretch my arms reaching up high, towards heaven. Sitting in the sand leaning on my arms I shut my eyes and listen. My human ears would only hear, the screech of the sea gulls, and the lapse of the ocean weaves. I could stay like this and watch the sun rise.

I can feel the tears welling inside, my human emotions still lingering. I can never do that again, watch the sun rise. I'll never build sand castles in the sand with my children. Never see the smile on the faces of parents as I tell them that their child has been cured. I will never live to see myself grow old and spoil my grandchildren.

I'm here, but not really living.

David said that the beginning is always the worst for ever-new vampire.

For what has been taken I know that I have been offered a second chance. I've been given an opportunity for something else…something better.

What I just said. Scratch that.

I know very well I am damned, sentenced to hell if I leave Earth. But if I had turned the other check and went home...

We wouldn't be together.

He bought me a dress, the one that I am presently wearing. Midnight blue is what he called it. It's a strapless corset with a knee length wave of fabric blowing in the night air. It makes me feel beautiful, just like the man that gave it to me. I am wearing my hair down for him, a ribbon headband to accent it. I am really just lying to myself, the headband is to help tame my poofy hair.

"Hello beautiful." I blush, thankful my hair is hiding the evidence. He said beautiful. Me, the bookworm, beautiful.

"Hello yourself." He pulls out a red blanket and we climb aboard. He is looking at me smug. He pulls out two glasses and a wine bottle. I am pleased to see he has changed into clean clothes for our night.

"I'm glad it fits. I had a hell of the time describing what your body looked like to the salesperson to uncover your size."

"It's a well kept secret." He hands me a glass of wine and we toast.

"To your rebirth." He smiles.

I take a small sip and nearly spit it back out. He catches my disgusted face. "It's grape juice. I remember you telling me your were going to quit drinking."

I burst into laughter grape juice dripping down my chin. "Well I'm glad you listen." "You know Marko and Dwayne are going to hound on you about this."

"Yea well, they might not, if the evening goes as planned." He smiled.

"As planned?" My eyebrows raise. "Oh, I see." I finish my glass wishing it was real wine.

A few moments of silence are shared.

"You know," I shove the juice and glasses aside. "you only get to live once right? Even if it's forever. So, what the hell?" I climb onto his lap.

"Girl you read my mind." He smirks and kisses my neck.

I nuzzle into his arms and fall onto my back my fingers wrapping around his thick rocker hair. He sits sideways and hovers over me, his silver necklace tangling down, tickling my chest. " Love you beautiful."

"Love you too." I'm blushing because he said beautiful.

Paul presses his kissing down on my neck again, his teeth brushing past my collarbone. For the first time I see him blush as his eyes display his eagerness. I know what he wants, and I must admit I want the same thing too. Though I'd never allow him the satisfaction of knowing it. I'm nervous and my body is shaking, he's not my first and I certain not his. But my heart and my body are telling me this is what I want. I want to be with him. I'm hungry for him as I am blood. I'm ready to surrender to this, this sin.

I am ready to accept my fate.

I am a vampire, a lost soul. I'm okay with that. I'm okay with being friends with the power hungry fiend named David. Okay with Dwayne's awkward silences and Marko's chipperness bouncing around me. They are the Lost Boys and I'm not a lost girl. I'm still Krystal from Michigan at heart, no dark moody bad ass blonde struglling to take power and be 'the one'. I'm no saucy red head playing the devil's advocate stealing the hearts of vampires.

But I am a vampire, first and foremost. And at the end of the night, I have Paul.

Thank god you that.

* * *

**How was it? Closure? Could be better?**


End file.
